Fishing reels which are coupled to the fishing rods intended for sport use or for industrial fishing are well known in the art, said reels comprising a housing used as a frame where the other elements making up said fishing reel are coupled to.
A fishing reel is made up of a driving element, usually a handle, which actuates a series of cogwheels engaged to each other rotating the rotor that winds up the fishing line in the line spool; the line spool does not rotate with respect to its axis and, usually, it features a reciprocating movement relative to its axis that is synchronized with the rotation of the rotor, so as to provide a smooth winding of the line and prevent the line from tangling; a drag, which prevents the line from unwinding, is another one of devices which the current reels incorporate.
The set of cogwheels incorporated in the current reels is usually designed so that a turn of the handle makes the rotor rotate between 4.5 and 6 turns, that is: there are reels with a ratio ranging between 4.5 and 6, some are around 5:1 and others, more specialized ones, around 4:1 or 6:1, depending on the use to which they are intended. If a “strong action” reel is required, then a reel featuring a ratio between 4.5:1 and 5:1 would be chosen; if, on the contrary, the reel is intended for “light” fishing, one featuring a ratio above 5:1 should be preferred. Obviously, if, during the fishing action, a fish pulling too hard is to be “played”, it is advantageous that the reel features a low ratio, whereas if, on the contrary, the fishing line is being reeled in with no catch, or if the fish swims towards the fisher, a high ratio is preferred in order to reel the line in the fastest possible.
The two-speed fishing reel disclosed solves the above problem in a simple and inexpensive way, providing a reliable technical solution during use.